The Hitchhiker
by BleedingclawForever
Summary: The Hitchhiker is a serial killer. He wanders the streets hoping someone will take him in. When they do their deaths are extremely grisly. The government is after him. Who is stupid enough to let him into their house, without knowing their fate?
1. Prologue

***Note* This, will be a dark fic. Understand? There will be plenty of blood (among **_**other**_** things). This will also be pretty short too. I'm thinking possibly three to five parts. When you saw the 'M' rating you should've known this isn't going to be a walk in the park filled with pretty little yellow flowers. If you're unprepared for this, or squeamish do **_**not**_** say I didn't warn you.**

**Title: **The Hitchhiker  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Romance/Suspense

**Summary: **AU, OOC, The Hitchhiker wanders the streets of Japan, hoping someone will take him in for a while. People who take him in have grisly ends. Who is this evil man, or rather, who was this young woman stupid enough to take him in?

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

"Well folks it has happened again, another family brutally murdered." The Japanese anchorwoman known as Reika Mizuki reported to her viewers.

"This time it was Jun Katsumi and her two sons: Daisuke, who was five and Akihiro, who was nine." She continued to report, trying not to sound too happy or too sad. As an anchorwoman one would usually have to put on a fake smile.

"For Miss Katsumi and her son Daisuke there was no sign of a struggle, they had no chance. Akihiro, however, was a different matter, his blood was smeared on the wall of their living room and he had a knife in his hands. The young boy didn't get a chance to stab his killer because his life ended too quickly." She continued on feeling some rage boil beneath her skin.

"The police have tried finding connections with anyone she ever had close relations with, even her former husband. He admitted he didn't like her but he would never go as far as to kill her or his own sons."

"We have little information on the Hitchhiker except the fact that the person is a male, with long jet-black hair and is possibly heading towards Tokyo."

"That isn't very detailed information especially since plenty of hitchhikers head towards Tokyo. The only advice the police can give you is that do _not_ welcome strangers into your cars. It is not safe." With that they went to commercial. Reika sighed and started to walk towards her room. "Hey, Tokimune, bring me a bottle of Jack and a paper, you know where I'll be."

Tokimune was a skinny little urchin. He was an intern assigned to help and learn from her. She treated him like shit but didn't care. Ever since the incident…she had been different, more cold and angry.

"Yes, ma'am and may I ask what do you think of the Hitchhiker?"

"Heh," She said with a strange smile "I hate him, I want the cops to catch him and hang him, burn his body, then have it wash down the river. If they can't do it, then I will."

"Miss Mizuki, may I ask why. That is ridiculous especially since he has done nothing to you."

"Huh." She said with a sad smile. "Yes he has…"

"Ma'am?"

"He killed my friend." She said ignoring the man's surprised jump and gasp. "If the cops don't avenge you, I will…"

"_Kikyo Hidaka…"_

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.)

**You know this story was thought of during this past summer and my intention was for it to only have five parts, but after thinking about it I decided that adding on a chapter or two couldn't hurt. In fact I may have made things more interesting in my very own twisted way.**

**Peace,**

**~Bleedingclaw**


	2. Encounter

**Here's the next chapter. Chances are your reading this story **_**way**_** after I'm done writing it. I'll update every 3 days to a week (unless I decide to be nice and give you a chapter early) on normal circumstances. If life gets hectic then you'll have to wait until I can write. So enjoy…**

Summary: AU, OOC, The Hitchhiker wanders the streets of Japan, hoping someone will take him in for a while. People who take him in have grisly ends. Who is this evil man, or rather, who was this young woman stupid enough to take him in? 

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.)

**Chapter 1: **The Encounter

He was walking along the side of the highway, the sun beat down on him and he spat a curse under his breath, "_Shit!_" He had no idea where he was going or what had led to him being on this random highway…again.

He was here so he might as well try to make the most of it. The signs told him he was heading towards Tokyo, he travelled without direction and the city wasn't even in sight yet. He had thought about trying to hitch a ride but who'd want to give someone like him a ride?

He was wearing some faded dirty and ripped jeans. His shirt was red and was also very dirty and ripped. His hair was black as night, messy and reached past his butt. He probably even smelled too.

"God, I don't know what to do. Travel towards Tokyo or Nagono…" He muttered boredly to himself, stopping and looking at the cars as they raced past. He decided to keep walking and go see Tokyo. He'd never been there before and going back was ridiculous. It'd just put him back to square one. He was born in Hokkaido anyway so it'd make it even stupider to go home.

He sighed and went closer to the edge of the highway and stuck out his thumb. Who knew when the next time he'd get a ride would be?

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

"See ya' later Sango!" A young woman of twenty-four called to her friend. "Yeah see ya tonight Kagome!" A tall woman with brown hair waved. "Have fun with Miroku tonight!" Kagome winked and proceeded to race outside the store when she saw Sango's expression. "S-shut up!" Kagome was laughing all the way to her car.

Kagome quickly hopped into the drivers' seat of her dark grey eighth generation Toyota Corolla. Sango was her best friend in the whole world. Tonight the two would go clubbing and Sango would finally be able to make a move on her long-time crush, Miroku.

It would be hilarious because Miroku was an extreme pervert and Sango always denied her love for him because of it. If Miroku wanted to get anywhere with her he'd have to really try not to grab her bottom, and ask Sango and _her_ to bear his child.

Sango owned a shop just outside of Tokyo and it was actually doing really well. When Kagome wasn't at work she'd come and help her friend out. The only problem with that was that she lived almost two hours away from Sango's shop.

Kagome put in her Do As Infinity CD and pressed the buttons until she got to track eight. Shinjitsu No Uta. She loved Do As Infinity; they were her favorite band and pulled off, listening to the relaxing sounds of her favorite song.

She'd been driving for a while and was just looking at the scenery as she drove, when something caught her attention. It was a tall man. He had long night black hair and was holding his thumb out with a bored expression on his face. He was standing in front of an abandoned auto lot.

She wanted to just drive by him and she did at first. However she pulled to the side of the road and backed up. She'd never understand why she did what she did that day.

(o.o.o.o.o.o)

He was staring boredly at the cars as they drove by. He had no idea how many hours he'd spent out here on this abandoned lot. He didn't want to walk all the way to Tokyo, despite the fact he could actually see the city from where he was. He knew he was just outside of it and he did not want to walk through a bad area, get killed and never even get to see the finer parts of the city.

He watched as Hondas, Mazdas, Suzukis, Nissans and the works drive by, hastily, ignoring him. He breathed in a heavy sigh. "I should've known it'd be harder to hitch a ride here than it would be in a small suburban town…" Sometimes he talked just to hear his own voice. It was a pretty lonely life most of the time and he had little idea of what he did prior to this, so he had to create some company. His own and honestly he was tired of himself.

He watched as a dark gray Toyota drive by him, frowning when that asshole didn't stop either. "This is getting ridiculous; I might just _have_ to walk if no gullible sap wants to drive me…"

He looked up at the sound of a car. It was that Toyota. It stopped right in front of him, feeling slight glimmers of hope and excitement he approached. The windows were tinted so that he could only see the shape of a person inside. So when that person rolled down the window he was surprised to find it was a woman.

"Where are you headed?" She is in a high pitched voice. Her voice was high pitched but not to the point of a dumb and horny pornstar with a ridiculous name.

"Uh, Tokyo." He cleared his throat and spoke in a gruff voice. "Alright, hop in." She sighed and when he heard the door unlock he eagerly grabbed the handle and sat in the seat beside her.

Now that he was in the car he could get a better look at her. She had blue-black hair, it was pretty long even for a girl and her eyes were a warm chocolate brown. To give himself something to do so that she didn't notice his eyes were travelling downward, he put on his seatbelt. Her chest was fuller than most women but he noticed she didn't have much of an ass.

Overall she was…average looking. She was average but not to the point where he'd miss a chance to fuck her.

He could feel the car moving and turned away so that he could stare out the window.

(o.o.o.o.o.o)

"_Great Kagome, how'd you get yourself into this situation? Why the heck did you pick him up anyway?_" Kagome thought frantically. She looked calmer than she actually felt.

She was sneaking brief glances at the traveller. He was really was tall. If they were to stand next to each other he'd probably tower over her. She was only 5"3 so most people did that anyway. This guy would probably be 6"2 or something like that. His hair was messy and black as a starless night. His eyes were a steely gray. His facial features lead her to believe he wasn't purely Japanese…American or European perhaps? She couldn't tell. His voice was also handsomely gruff.

His only problem was that he was dirty and reeked like, tar, smoke and drugs. This was going to be an interesting ride…

It had been about forty minutes and they were officially in the city now. Kagome was nervous since her guest still hadn't said more than two words to her.

"Okay can we please change to something else; this music is starting to give me a migraine?" She liked him better when he was quiet. "What, you don't like Do As Infinity or something?" She said trying to maintain a kind voice. "So that's what this crappy band is called?"

"Yes and they're _not_ crappy!" Kagome gave a snippy reply. "Sure they're not." He rolled his eyes. "Just listen to this." Kagome sighed and put on Shinjitsu No Uta.

She tried to keep her eyes on the road but, she couldn't help but wonder what her guest was thinking about her favorite song. He was listening but wasn't showing any emotion. When the song was over Kagome made a point to speak first, "and?" "It's not bad," he replied "for this band."

"_Hey_!" Kagome snapped then looked at his expression. He was grinning. He had said that just to make her mad. She couldn't help but smile back.

(o.o.o.o.o)

"So, uh do you know where you want to be dropped off?" Kagome asked tentatively. They were in a nice part of the city and her house was about twenty minutes away. She didn't want him to find out where she lived. It wasn't that she didn't like her new "friend" but she didn't want him to come to her house when she wasn't around and steal something…

"Uh, no?" It was more of a question and she shot him the 'are you crazy' look. He was giving her the same one. "Well then _why_ did you want me to give you a ride if you didn't even know where you were going?" She was exasperated. Who did this guy think he was? "Look honey, I'm a drifter I go from city to city, town to town. I have no real idea _where_ I'm going or where I'm gonna end up." He sounded like he was explaining this to some dumb kid and to add insult to injury he leaned back and put his feet up on the dashboard.

Kagome stared at him open-mouthed for a moment then continued to drive. _"This guy is crazy, how am I going to get rid of him?"_

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

"Look, Mister…"

"Inuyasha."

"Mister Inuyasha-" Kagome replied

"No, just Inuyasha. My name is Inuyasha." He said in his gruff voice.

"Okay _Inuyasha_, you've got to go. I'm at my house now and you simply can't stay with me anymore. I don't know where you're going but I wish you the best." Kagome hopped out of her car and slammed the door. Inuyasha moved slower than he should've and closed the door behind him. Kagome locked her car and proceeded to walk up the stair to her shrine house. "Bye." She called to him without looking back.

"Your house is all the way up there?" She heard his curious voice. "Yes, it's a shrine, why?" She sighed impatiently. "You can afford a shrine all by yourself?" There was an edge to his voice. "It was my grandfathers. My mother and brother also used to live here but when he died he left the shrine to me and they moved out." She turned to look at him. "That still doesn't answer my question. You can afford a shrine all by yourself?"

"Well yes my family was pretty wealthy, but I'm kind of short on money, having no help and still going to school and all." He nodded like he was assessing something. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable and she kept shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Can I stay?

"_What!_" Kagome was more surprised at the question than she should've been.

"Oh come on it'll only be for a little while, besides I can help you pay the bills." He was begging albeit a little more dignified than it should've been but he was. "No offense but why should I let _you_ into my house? You might steal something…"

"Keh, why would I do that, I'm an independent man. I don't _need_ to live with you but it would help us both out."

Kagome sighed "Fine, but about when you'll leave-"

"You'll wake up one morning and I'll be gone, once you've done everything for me and I've done everything for you, I'll go. It'll be as if I was never here." He stated and Kagome nodded. "I can see how this could work. You can stay." With that she whipped around and began walking up the huge stone steps that led to her home.

(o.o.o.o.o)

Inuyasha followed her up the steps. She seemed tense and he couldn't blame her. How many hitchhikers demanded to move in with her? However that wasn't what bothered him.

His heart was irritated and she reminded him of someone. Someone he once knew but he couldn't place a name or a face. Trying to think of that person made his head hurt and his stomach sick.

All he could draw was a blank and he was sure that if he stayed near this girl he'd find some answers.

(o.o.o.o)

Inuyasha plopped down on the red couch with a thud. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey, what's your name anyway?" That was a good question. "Kagome." He nodded thoughtfully then went for the T.V. remote. She rolled her eyes until her phone rang.

She pulled the pink device from her pocket and checked the caller I.D. It was Sango. With a smile she answered "Hey Sango!"

"What's up girl!"

"Nothing much."

"Oh, well I was calling to see if you had a date for the club tonight, I'd feel bad leaving you all alone." Sango said. "Uh, well I," Kagome didn't want to lie but she didn't want to ruin Sango's night either. "Of course I do!" Kagome said in a fake happy voice.

"Great, I'll see you tonight!" Sango nearly screamed.

"Bye."

"Bye!" Was Sango's ecstatic reply.

"Great, just what I don't have, a date." Kagome muttered putting her phone back into her pocket.

"I can be your date." Came the surprising reply. "_What_!" Kagome shrieked. "You heard me. I can be your date." Inuyasha was leaning back with his arms behind his head and feet on the living room table.

"Now why would I let you do that?" Kagome asked with a fake smile. "Because if I come with you, you can make sure I don't steal anything." He rolled his eyes. Good point. "Okay, but first…" Kagome cast an evil smile in his direction. "First?"

"We have to clean you up."

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

**Replies:**

**lele: **I'm glad you're interested, since I know how things are going to go I hope you like the direction it goes in.

**poohbearlover95:** I'm glad you like this story; I'm surprised it interests you that much since there's nothing in it yet.

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

**Ah, well first chapter. It's been interesting I guess. Sorry it seems like it's a filler but trust me, it's completely necessary. I'm plotting this thing out in my head and seven or eight chapters will probably be its maximum length. So yes it's really short and you'll see why it has the 'M' rating soon enough…**

**Also Kagome is starting to annoy me for some reason…**

**Peace,**

**~Bleedingclaw**


	3. Out

**Replies:**

**Dvd88: **You're going to find out now.

**lele:** Well I hope it goes the way you want it to. I personally didn't enjoy writing the second half of this chapter so…

**(o.o.o.o.o.o.o)**

**Here's chapter two, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:** Out

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

"Here you go miss." Said the woman behind the counter.

Kagome was excited to get out and do some shopping. The main reason she was so excited was because she actually got to play dress up with a real life boy toy. She was pretty excited to see the results of what she could do.

Rushing outside in a whirl of excitement she tossed the bags into the trunk of her car and prepared to go to another store.

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

Inuyasha was in the bathroom. He was staring confusedly at the tub and the washcloth. Of course he knew what to do, but it's been so long. He didn't know if he should just hop in the water or if he should actually _try_ to get cleaned up.

Thinking on it, he decided he would since he was technically living in her house he could at least make an effort. He couldn't look like the hobo he was when he met her friends.

He quickly stripped down and tossed his clothes in the middle of the floor before turning on the hot water and figured it'd be easier to wash his hair if he was taking a shower.

It was strange, to be in a real house, in a real bathroom. There was a lot of pink in this bathroom. At first he just stood there letting his muscles relax. He grabbed the soap and quickly lathered it onto the washcloth.

He didn't know how dirty he was until he was actually scrubbing himself. Dirt rolled off him and stained the soap a brown color. He wasn't one to care about this kind of thing but the amount was pretty bad.

After that he decided to wash his hair as quickly as possible. It would be hard to get everything especially since it was completely tangled. He was not looking forward to this task. His night-black hair was longer than a girls' and more dirt rolled off onto his body.

He groaned. _"Maybe I should've washed my hair first."_ He tried to wrestle the shampoo into his hair and he finally got it. Next, the conditioner.

He was in an irritated mood throughout the whole thing. Since he'd finished his bath he wasn't sure what to do now. Kagome wasn't back yet and there was still warm water left. A new idea popped into his head and he got a devious smile.

"_Well, it _has_ been a while…_" With a smirk he grabbed his flaccid cock and started to stroke it. He didn't know how much he actually needed to cum until now. His entire body was relaxed and he was starting to stroke faster because he was growing in size.

He wanted to cum hard but he couldn't get as horny as he wanted to. He had absolutely nothing to make him hornier. Then he thought about it. Why not his cute little hostess? She was good enough.

Something about the thought of her underneath him and screaming his name made his entire body shake. He wanted more. His erection growing harder and wanting release. He imaged her chained to the bed, moaning to be fucked. For her to tell him that he was her master.

His teeth clinched and his heart raced. Inuyasha's cock grew beneath his hand. To get even more pleasure his hand moved lower and he gave his balls a quick massage. His lips parted in a silent moan. His heart raced as he got closer to release. His mind was coming up with a lot of images, he could easily imagine him pounding into Kagome's pussy and his hands slowly moving along her back, wrapping around her neck…

"No, stop!"

Inuyasha froze and jumped out of his ecstasy. "Where did that come from?" he breathed glancing around. It sounded like a woman. There was no one home and that voice didn't sound at all like Kagome's. It was older. Feeling paranoid he peeked his head outside of the shower. No one was out there. He wanted to shrug it off but couldn't.

He stuck his head back inside the shower and pressed his back against the corner. He put a hand on his forehead. He saw blood. He didn't know why all he knew was that in his mind all he could see was blood. Blood spattered everywhere. Everywhere in a room he really wasn't in.

He knelt down disheveled and ran his fingers through his hair.

"_God, what was I doing before this?"_

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

Kagome walked cheerily into her house. She was humming softly and noticed there wasn't any water running so she decided to call for her guest.

"Inuyasha!"

No answer. That was odd. She didn't picture him as the quiet sort. She pictured him as a curious and a kind of I-speak-my-mind kind of guy.

"Inuyasha!" she called again.

Something wasn't right. She could feel it. It was eerily silent and she felt like that eerie silence in a horror movie. Right before the main character got jumped.

"_Kagome calm down, this is _your_ house and it's _not_ a movie_" After a failed attempt at calming herself she swallowed hard and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. It seemed that the hallway was longer than it actually was.

She tentatively knocked on the door. "Inuyasha?" Once again no answer. She called again.

"Inuyasha!"

"What Kikyo _what?_" Kagome jumped away from the door. Kikyo? Who was Kikyo? "What did you just call me?" She asked. It sounded more stuck up than she meant it to.

"Kikyo, your name is Kikyo ain't it?" She made a weird face at the door. "Um, no it's not but if it helps you sleep at night you can call me that. Also as to what I want: I brought you your clothes."

There was no response for a time until he suddenly decided to open the door.

"Oh, hey, Kagome your back!" She blinked. It was an enthusiastic greeting. Plus he was smiling too. "Uh, yeah I've been back for a while now…" Kagome gave him a weird glance. He blinked and raised a brow. "Well why didn't you come back here and get me sooner? It's boring in here you're lucky you didn't come in her earlier or I'd have been sitting naked on your couch."

That mental image wasn't something she wanted right now. In fact she was glad he was wearing that towel around his waist. "Here," she handed him some new clothes. "Try those on and tell me how they fit." She shoved the clothes at him.

He looked at her strangely from where he was in the bathroom and hurriedly closed the door. That was odd. She'd never met someone like him in her life. She leaned against the wall beside the door and sighed. What was wrong with him? Did he have split personalities? She was beginning to regret ever even turning back to get him.

"_Well I guess it's too late to kick him out now…he'd demand an explanation and after buying new clothes for him…it's be a total waste. I'll just have to deal. I'm sure everything'll be alright"_ She thought but something still nagged at her. Who was Kikyo?

"Inuyasha who's Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? Eh, I don't know, is she one of your friends?"

"_What?"_ She thought, her mouth was literally open.

"But Inuyasha you just called me Kikyo."

"Did I?" His voice still sounded pleasant but slightly confused. "Well I certainly don't remember it." The confusion in his voice was unbelievable. He really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Of course you don't" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Never mind Inuyasha are you done yet?" He walked out and Kagome burst out laughing. This look definitely _wasn't_ him.

He was wearing extremely tight skinny jeans and a faded red collar shirt. Since his hair was still wet, water dripped down his face and made his frown look comical. "Can you try looking when you hand me something? These clothes make me look gay and these jeans are crushing my dick."

As gross as that was Kagome couldn't stop laughing. "Okay can you bring me something new _please_?" He asked in a strained voice. "Sure pretty boy, you just wait here." She quickly ran down the hall to get him some new clothes.

It was like a mini fashion show right in her house. She made Inuyasha try on everything from Deep V's to wife beaters. Some things were _way_ out there for him to be wearing. Others looked really nice on him.

She teased him and told him to model after all it was her dream to have a boy toy. If he liked the outfit he'd play along but if he didn't he'd grimace and make damn sure she knew how he felt about it.

After "dress up" was all over they'd decided that Inuyasha would wear a short sleeved black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Now that, that's all finished we need to do something about your hair." Kagome smiled and went upstairs to get her hair supplies.

She left a gulping Inuyasha down in the living room waiting for her. Quickly gathering her things and racing down the stairs, she got behind him and ran a dark blue comb through his ebony hair.

"_Ow!_" He cried. "Oops, sorry." Kagome replied. He was grumbling out curses beneath her. "I know it hurts Inuyasha but it has to be done."

"Yeah right, now hurry up with it." She raised a brow behind his back and purposely ran the comb through an extremely matted area of his head. He screamed in pain again and Kagome got an evil smile on her face.

This was going to be more fun that she thought.

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

Kagome got out of the drivers' side of the car and Inuyasha got out of the passengers' side. She glanced at him. She looked calm on the outside but on the inside her stomach was churning.

The club looked like a huge brick building with no windows from the front. It had windows on the other side though. During the evening it was mainly used as a bar. It didn't really end up being loud and more "club-like" until around nine o' clock so that's why Kagome and her friends always met here before the sun went down. They liked to hang out and have a few drinks before the actual fun started.

What would her friends think of him? How would explain where she met him? "What's wrong?" Kagome turned her head in his direction. "Oh nothing let's go." She gave him a fake smile and walked toward the entrance of the club.

She looked around for Sango and Miroku briefly wondering if they were inside already. Her wonderings were put to rest when she heard the familiar voice. "Kagome!" She looked up and saw Sango in the near the entrance of the club in the shade.

"Sango!" The two girls ran up to each other and had a warm hug. "So what's up?" Sango asked her friend with a warm smile. "Oh, nothing. Has Miroku tried to grope you yet?" Kagome asked with a sly smile.

"Actually, no. He's been really sweet tonight. He brought me roses." Kagome blinked. "Wow, he must _really_ want you." Sango blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh Kagome you wound me so." Kagome saw her friends date. He had black hair and beautiful dark violet eyes. He was wearing a backwards, red and white baseball cap. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and a royal purple wife beater. Miroku also had a silver stud in his left ear.

Kagome couldn't lie. She did think Miroku was handsome but he wasn't her type. In fact Miroku knew Kagome first and she introduced him to Sango. It was obvious he was taken with her right away. Kagome also never thought it necessary to tell her friend that Miroku had once tried flirting with her.

"Oh Kagome is this your date?" Truthfully Kagome forgot Inuyasha was there, he was a few steps behind her and he was staring curiously at the scene before him. "Yes, that's-"

"I'm Inuyasha, Takahashi Inuyasha." He had an almost flirty smirk when he talked to her. Sango smiled back. "I'm Sango and that's Miroku." She introduced the man standing next to her with a nod.

"Yo." Inuyasha greeted. "What's up man?" Miroku replies with a smile. "Nothin' much."

"Come on lover boys, let's go inside and get some drinks." Sango smiled and headed toward the entrance with everyone following her. The typical red ropes used as blockades prevented anyone unwanted from entering.

"Hey, Takeshi, what's up?" Sango greeted the extremely tall, muscular, brown haired bouncer at the doors. He was a friend of all three of theirs and Kagome became slightly worried for Inuyasha. It didn't matter if Inuyasha was with them. If Takeshi didn't like him or didn't think he was cool enough he wouldn't be allowed to get in.

"Nothing, Hello, Miss Sango and hello to you too Miss Kagome." Kagome smiled sheepishly at him as she walked inside. "Hey who's this?" He asked giving Inuyasha an evil glare. Inuyasha looked at him and yawned.

"He's Kagome's date." She winked at Takeshi. "Oh, well then you may go inside. Be gentle with Kagome though, she is quite small."

Kagome stopped right in her tracks and risked turning her head around. Inuyasha gave her an innocent smile. She wanted to smack him and catch up with Miroku and Sango but couldn't leave him behind or else it'd look suspicious.

Deciding that dropping the subject was the smartest she decided that asking him something else was a better idea. "How come you didn't look scared when Takeshi tested you back there?"

"That was a test?" He looked at her with a slight edge of arrogance in his voice. "Well not really but most guys shiver and turn into wimps around him, why didn't you?" Kagome asked. "Heh, well, living on the streets you'll see a hell of a lot scarier things than a giant. You have to pick and choose your battles based on the situations and if you choose wrong it could be the end of your life."

Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye. _"Inuyasha has quite the story to tell…I wonder about him…"_ She was thinking.

The club was pretty big. A lot of people were there actually, playing pool, drinking or dancing to whatever song was on. It was still more of a bar scene at the moment. The dance floor wasn't open yet and Kagome wondered briefly how anyone could dance to this kind of music.

She took a seat beside Sango on the red barstool and Inuyasha sat down beside her with a sigh. Sango ordered everyone a Miller Lite beer but made sure they weren't in the bottle. Sango quickly drank half the amber liquid.

"So, Kagome enlighten us, how did you and Inuyasha meet?" Sango asked with a sly smile. "Uh, well we, uh-"

"We met at Starbucks." Inuyasha butted in and answered for her.

"Really?" Sango sounded surprised. "Kagome I didn't know you liked coffee."

"Well it's not so much the coffee I like. I was there just to use a laptop and get away from it all y'know?" Kagome quickly explained trying not to sound as awkward as she felt. "So where does Inuyasha come in?" Sango asked as Kagome took a sip of her beer.

"I had just ordered my drink and I noticed her over there by herself. So I thought _'hey she looks lonely, what's a beautiful girl like that doing all alone?'_ I went over and asked if I could sit at the table with her and you know what they say. They rest is history."

Kagome turned around to stare at him in disbelief. He took a big gulp of his drink and smirked at her. She didn't know whether to be happy about his improvisation or be annoyed that he'd made such a cliché story up.

"Oh, yeah Inuyasha get some!" Miroku raised his glass and Inuyasha raised his with a "_Yeah!_" Sango smacked Miroku in the back of the head and Inuyasha got an evil glare shot at him.

"Ow, Sango must me do this in in front of our friends?"

"_Yes!_" She declared with ferocity in her voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other then burst out laughing.

They spent most of that spare time laughing and making perverted (on Miroku and Inuyasha's ends) jokes. They drank until they were not to the point of where they would still be able to remember what happened the next morning, but they were already extremely giddy.

When nine thirty came around the lights flashed in bright colors around the room and many people were already on the dance floor. The music had gotten extremely loud and was more of a techno pop type of sound. "Come on guys let's go and hit the floor!" Sango was an extremely happy girl when she had her liquor.

She grabbed Miroku and tried to find her way to the center, a laughing Inuyasha and Kagome made their way after the couple. They weren't at the center but they were close enough. A still smiling Sango grabbed Kagome and the two decided to do an off-beat bump just for the fun of it. It was random but that was just the start. Sango and Kagome stopped bumping each other and began to dance alone while the guys watched.

It was a more flirty type of dance, swaying their hips in time with the music running their hands down their bodies for the guys' pleasure.

Sango turned her ass a certain way and Kagome smacked it. Sango turned around, grabbed Kagome by the waist and began to grind. Miroku came up behind Sango and began to grind with her. Kagome was smiling widely but stopped when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a smirking Inuyasha.

She knew exactly what he wanted, so she turned around so that she was facing Sango and Miroku and began to grind with Inuyasha.

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

It was fun to just hang out and go to a club with her friends but Kagome noticed how close Sango and Miroku were getting. The song they were grinding to was a darker song that you wouldn't typically find at a club. It was in another language but anyone could tell it was a sensual song.

Kagome urged Inuyasha away from the happy couple. Even though they were still on the floor it was best to leave Sango and Miroku out of sight.

"Are you having fun?" Kagome had to stand on the tips of her toes to yell in his ear.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" He replied with a smile. "I haven't had this much fun in a while!"

"It's better than the streets, huh?" Kagome asked with a smile. "Heh." He smirked.

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

A new song started and it sounded eerie at first until the actual beat started. It was more of a strip club type of song but it was a great song to dance to.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other at the same time.

He gently snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to the bulge in his jeans. She purposely made her moves slower than they actually needed to be. She was wearing a devious smile as their bodies pressed against each other. The dark song bringing a very lustful connection between them.

The songs' bass picked up and Inuyasha began to dry hump her faster. Kagome was beginning to get turned on and they brought their bodies closer to each other. It was electrifying and passionate. The song was very short and even though it was very fun and despite being turned on Kagome, turned to face him.

They were both wearing equally devilish smiles.

(o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o)

**I'm not a very good sex writer am I? Well here's to hoping I get much better at that and get much better at grammar. I should pay more attention in English. Anyway, I had almost **_**no**_** fun writing the second half of this chapter. Some parts are better than others and the next chapter will be **_**much**_** better.**

**The songs I used in this were (in this order):**

**The beat of "**_Pussy All Night_**" By **Mindless Self Indulgence

"_Until We Bleed_**" By **Andreas Kleerup featuring Lykke Li

"_Mileena's Theme_**" By **Tokimonsta

**Search them up. You'll like at least one of them, I promise.**

**Enjoy,**

**Peace.**

**~Bleedingclaw**


End file.
